


Best For Me

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Missionary Position, bottom!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what he thinks about when he has to make do with fingers and toys, when all he has is Sid's voice on the other end of Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best For Me

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs kind if took over everything, so here is the first of a big backlog of porn! this was meant to be day seven.
> 
> hat tip to the documenters of warm up and training routines for inspiration.

Over the years, Sid and Geno have sex in a lot of different ways. Sid is adventurous enough to try most things once, even if he sticks to what he likes best as firmly as he does with anything else. Sometimes it makes Geno feel silly, but what he really loves best, what he thinks about during the long weeks or months he and Sid are apart in the summer, is when they fuck with Geno on his back, his legs thrown over his head like he does during warmups, Sid on top of him, over him, rubbing his cock against Geno's hole, finally fucking into him when Geno whines, begs.

Sid holding himself over Geno, his hands planted on the mattress on either side of Geno's head as he slides all the way inside. His movements precise, controlled, muscles along his back activating and relaxing as he moves his dick against Geno's prostate over and over, as Geno moans and thrashes under him, losing himself.

Geno's face feeling slack with pleasure, but pulled into a smile as Sid dips his head to catch Geno in a kiss. Sid's ears burning red, the top of his cheekbones pink as Geno brushes kisses over them.

Geno's long legs pressing back against his chest, held in place by his own strength, hamstrings taut. Geno's long arms reaching down so he can clutch at Sid's ass. Alone, a dildo doesn't replace Sid in his arms, pressing up between his legs.

Sid's ass flexing under Geno's hands as he thrusts in, his abs dragging over Geno's dick where it's trapped between them. Sid dropping his head to press his face into Geno's shoulder, to suck hickeys into the side of his neck, his face scrunching in pleasure and happiness. The way Sid's joy is always catching, the way his happiness makes Geno feel at least as filled up as Sid's cock does.

His neck flushed and warm, tingling and stinging where Sid's hickeys are. His fingers leaving faint bruises on the curve of Sid's ass. Sid's knees pushing down into the mattress, the long muscles of his thighs working as he thrusts hard and deep. He works Geno just right, with the single-mindedness he brings to everything important he does and does well.

Geno's face pressing in Sid's hair as he comes, his stomach and chest a mess. His hole tightening on Sid's cock as Sid fucks him through it. Geno whispering to Sid about the wet hot slick slide inside him, moaning Sid's name like a chant, until Sid is coming too, filling Geno up and making everything wetter and hotter and better.

Sid sliding out slowly, so carefully. Geno's arms gathering him close again, their kisses interrupted by their heaving chests. Sid's fingers drifting along the lines of Geno's spine. Their heads tilted together, Geno's hand in Sid's hair, his long long legs sprawling against Sid's.

It's what he thinks about when he has to make do with fingers and toys, when all he has is Sid's voice on the other end of Skype. It's what he always plans for when it's finally time to go back to Pittsburgh, time to go home. And with Sid, you do anything twice, and it becomes a routine.


End file.
